


The Golden Ones

by your_taxidermy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kiss in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: “Welcome to Persia, my friends. I am princess Asma Jaleh Nabavi, it is an honor and pleasure to have you here.”





	1. Sea To The Land Of Golden Soil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schatten_Und_Licht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatten_Und_Licht/gifts).



> I made a cover for it just because <3

                                                                                                                                    

“My Prince, are you ready to depart?” Agni chimed into the room, Soam sulking like an upset child. He barely turned his head to greet his khansama, looking radiant sitting in the sun. Resting his chin in his palm, he only moved his golden irises to greet him. “Barely,” he replied.

Soma was dreading the trip to Persia, meeting the Princess and those who kissed her feet. Perhaps he wasn’t one to talk, though he never claimed he was no different.

 

Arrogance ran through his blood before he met the earl of Phantomhive, selfishness, vanity and maybe even greed were his passions. He was kissed by the gold and diamonds, leaving him wanting more and more.

 

It was a surprise Agni was in love with him.

 

“What do you mean, my prince? Do you not want to go?” Agni asked hesitantly, hoping his prince didn’t take offense to his question. “What makes her worthy to marry me? What makes her so different from the other harem girls who have tried to snake their way into my palace?” He almost hissed, his eyes not even looking at Agni, who was at a loss for words. “You have not met her, Master Soma, surely she may be the one you desire? How could she not desire you?”

 

Those last words made Soma turn his head in confusion.

 

“What are you implying, Agni? Am I what you desire?” he retorted sarcastically, a smirk forming on his perfect lips.

 

“I desire only my God’s happiness, so you could say so,” he tried to save himself on that one, but did he really save himself or admit yet another hidden secret?

 

“Surely,  there’s something more? No woman in your life before you served me? Be honest, Agni.”

 

“I tell no lies, Master, you are the only figure I would ever have eyes for, not that I-”

 

Agni was cut off by the intrusion of another servant.

 

“Master Soma, forgive me for interrupting! Your boat is ready when you are.”

 

Soma turned his head, his long, purple tresses whipping around with him. “Thank you, tell them I will be out in a due time. You are dismissed.”

 

“Thank you, master.” The servant bowed before leaving the chambers.

 

“You were saying, Agni?” Soma wanted to finish their conversation before leaving, it was utterly rude not to finish talking to the prince himself. Agni’s cheeks flared, trying to think of something to say. “I only live to please the Gods, and my eyes are for you only.” he placed his Godly hand on his chest and lowered his head out of respect boy the boy prince. “Surely, you are my God, and I only desire to see you thrive like a lotus flower.”

 

Soma grinned and got to his feet. “This is why I cherish you, Agni. Your devotion is really angelic. Come, dress me.”

 

Agni went to work the moment he heard Soma’s words. Classically, he slipped his red overlay on him, gently blowing any specs of dust away. He wouldn’t allow such things to ever touch his prince. Agni put in Soma’s golden earrings and felt him flinch ever so slightly;

 

“Please forgive me, my prince!” Agni apologized, wanting to kiss the spot where he had accidentally hurt it.

“No matter,” Soma retorted, giving him a slight smile. “I know you would never hurt me with intention,” Soma added, his eyes peeking to the side of him to see the shipyard ready for sail. “What will the Persians think of us, Agni?”

 

“I am not sure, I can not predict such things, but I have hope they will love and admire you, how could they not? It is very hard not to feel this way.”

 

Agni was oblivious and making it all obvious he was in love with Soma, though, he could not say it now, just as they were about to leave India.

 

“Come, Agni. I want to get this trip over with. Quickly.”

 

“Yes, my prince.” Agni escorted his prince to the docks, the sun reflecting off his sparkling attire. People admired him, seeking his gaze even if it were a cruel shot.

 

The prince was never cruel, yet he possessed the ability to be.

 

Onto the ship, he waved goodbye to his people, flashing smiles at them and accepting the lovingly thrown flowers at him. “Master Soma, how can the people not love you in Persia? They adore you here!”

 

“You speak the truth, Agni.” Soma chimed, resting his chin in his palm, looking bored and beautiful - as always.

 

Weeks on the ship, Soma had slept most of that time and Agni watched over him like an angel, protecting him day and night. Under the stars, Agni counted them and seemed to be closer to the Gods on the darkest nights at sea.

 

Their trip had ended and they were met with the godly and majestic Persian city, filled with vibrant colors and people dressed like peasant and decadence. It was no different than the land of Hindu gods.

 

They stepped onto the docks, Agni standing right beside his darling prince. The sound of trotting hooves became more apparent and the two Indians saw a woman riding in on her Arabian mare, dressed in gold and jewelry.

 

The people cleared the way for the woman, Soma being rather impressed with her grand entrance.

 

The woman smiled at them both, halting her steed with only a slight tug of the reins.

 

**_“Welcome to Persia, my friends. I am princess Asma Jaleh Nabavi, it is an honor and pleasure to have you here.”_ **

 

Agni bowed before her, his strands of long hair almost touching the ground.

 

“It is an honor to be here, princess. I am Agni and this is Prince Soma Asman Kadar. 26th son of the Raja of Bengal. We have waited weeks to finally lay our own eyes on you.”

 

Asma smiled and opened her arms to the white-haired Indian.

 

“I see, I am hospitable to the people who reside in my country, Judas will be very happy to see new guests. Come, follow me,” Asma gestured. She hopped off her steed and tied her to a hitch and walked to the Indians herself.

 

“Prince Soma, it is an honor and privilege to finally meet you after hearing so much about you.” She bowed her head to him, her long, pitch black hair falling out of her headscarf. The sun reflected off her circlet, the gold shining like stars and precious gems.

 

“Princess,” Soma cooed, bowing his own head out of respect.

 

“Come now, surely you want to look around. We have much to offer you, my brothers,” she added, pointing to henna shops, flower stands, and eateries on almost every corner. “My land is blessed by God, my friends, take advantage of His mercy. You are welcome to my palace, what is mine, is yours. Judas is free to command as you will.”

 

“This Judas you speak of, is he your khansama?” Agni asked humbly. He quickly paid for two flowers and handed one to the Prince and the other to the Princess. “If by khansama, you mean servant, then yes he is!”

 

She took the flower from his bandaged hand and could not help to wonder what injury he sustained.

 

“Thank you, you have a keen eye for beautiful things.” She smiled and took a deep inhale of the rose he had picked, slipping it into her circlet. “Your hand,” she started, her amber eyes fixated on the digits. “Why is it wrapped? Do you need a doctor?”

 

Agni brought his hand to his chest.

 

“It is my right hand of God, it is only unwrapped to serve my prince.”

 

Soma chuckled, disliking the lack of attention on his part. “Agni is my servant, a fine one at that. The Goddess Kali has blessed his hand with her holiness, he can do magnificent things with this power.”

 

Asma liked what she heard.

 

“You have quite the man on your side, Prince Soma.”

 

Agni was humbled by her comments, though he knew he didn’t deserve such things.

 

“Please, princess, it is you who deserves this praise. Not I.”

 

Agni was a humble, simple man, who really only strived to make his prince happy.

 

Asma smiled, her nose rings slightly pulling at her flesh. “A humble man, we need more of those. Come, let me take you to my palace, you will need a place to rest.”

 

The men followed, admiring her lovely city and people; it was no different from their own motherland.

 

They made it to her place, everything was gold, water fountains, gardens, stained glass, everything they could imagine was in her own entrance room.

 

“Judas has prepared rooms for the both of you, anything you desire, you may have.”

 

Agni bowed his head to her once again, he felt so unworthy of all her kindness. But he did deserve it all, after all, he used to live in such a style and he threw it all away to serve his God.

 

He could sense Soma wasn’t pleased and may get scolded once they went to their rooms. “Prince Soma,” Asma started, taking quiet and gentle steps towards him. Her embellished clothes jingled and sparkled under the grand lights. “I look forward to spending more time with you, come see me in the gardens when you are ready, there’s much to discuss. We are to be married, after all.”

 

Soma knew he wouldn’t get anywhere if he became rude or snappy, he was a charming lad and he planned to use such things to his advantage.

 

He smirked, taking a step closer to her. “I’m eager to see what you may inform me of, Princess. It seems your lands have _much_ to offer.” Soma grinned at her, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on one of her many rings, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

 

“Agni and I will retire if you permit it.”

 

“Certainly, you are free men here. May you always walk in peace, my friends.”

 

***

 

Soma already made himself comfortable on the bed, sprawling out like a cat while Agni inspected everything, admiring Judas’ handiwork around the rooms. Even the guest rooms were the sizes of huge dining halls, hanging gardens, the ceilings resembled that of the glorious night skies, and the floors were as soft as the dark clouds in the coming evening.

 

“Master Soma, are you feeling well?” Agni chimed.

 

“I suppose,” Soma retorted, he really was a bad liar.

 

“What is the matter? Are you not pleased?” Agni asked again, this time sounding more concerned. Agni walked to the pouting prince and placed a hand on his lower back, hoping to bring him some comfort.

 

Soma was too prideful to admit what was truly bothering him. “I do not want to marry her,” he said flatly, not caring if anyone had heard or not.

 

Agni, taken back by his sudden comment. “My prince! Why? It is a great honor and privilege to be here,  forgive me if I speak out of turn but why do you feel this way?”

 

“Honor?” Soma asked, giving Agni a chuckle. “I feel no honor when I see the same thing over and over again; another person trying to steal me away from my homeland, another person trying to take me away from you!”

 

Agni had put it together, everything had fallen into place

 

“Master Soma, it is not like that! And it is impossible for them to take you away from me, I will forever be by your side until you shun me away. Give me the words, my prince.” Agni walked to the edge of the bed and fell to his knees before the prince, putting his hands together, praying before his true God.

 

Soma sat up and looked at Agni, who seemed to be praying before him.

 

“My prince, I only want you to be happy, that is all I pray for, day and night, is for your dreams to come true and that you may find peace.”

 

Soma felt bad for his outburst. “It isn’t… your fault, Agni,” Soma began, his violet tresses falling over his face.

 

“Everyone believes you are on the sidelines when it isn’t true!”  Soma was growing more and more frustrated with the situation, his inner child was pounding his fists on in insides, screaming and crying for better expression. Though it never came.

 

“No one cares! No one even bothers to look deeper in you, they only see you as a servant!”

 

Soma was clenching his fists so tightly his tendons were quivering under his tanned skin. He was unleashing all his pent-up rage he was hiding all along, more sadness than anything really.

 

“But I see you as so much more than that…” he finally blurted out, though he didn’t regret it.

 

Agni lifted his head to see the prince looking down at him, unsure if he was seeing rage, sadness, or pure love.

 

Maybe a bit of all three of them.

 

Agni slowly lifted his hand to touch Soma’s face, his godly right hand seems to have a mind of its own. He cupped his cheek, running his thumb over the prince’s lips. How badly he wanted to kiss them, tenderly and sweetly.

 

He ached for them, those silvery moonlight eyes looking down at them, he made it so obvious he wanted to kiss the golden boy.

 

“My prince… you worry too greatly about what others seem to think of your simple khansama. I am nothing more than your servant, no one needs to see deeper into what I am.”

 

Soma shook his head.

 

“They should, you are much more than meets the eye…-”

 

“Much more.” he continued, leaning down to kiss the white-haired Indian.

 

Taken back, Agni pulled back for a split second before kissing him back. Soma gently gripped Agni’s chin and tilted his head up to deepen their kiss, their worlds merging together into paradise.

 

“Is that what you desired?” Soma whispered against Agni’s lips, smirking before giving him yet another kiss.

 

“I can not lie…”

 

Soma was the first to pull away and he pulled Agni up to his bed. Soma fell back on the bed and gestured Agni to come closer to him. Agni was a bit nervous about hovering over his prince in such a way, but he could not disobey the command he was given.

 

“Why don’t you sleep with me tonight? A new place, you never know what’s lurking in the dark…”

 

“As you wish my prince, the bed is large enough for two anyway.”

 

He looked so hopeful.

 

Once the two had gotten comfortable, Soma scooted closer to Agni, basking in his warmth. Agni was tired and lazily threw his arm over the prince, pulling him closer, so close he was breathing in the freshly washed scent of the plum colored hair.

 

“Good night, Agni,” Soma yawned, snuggling into the blanket.

 

“Good night, my star.”


	2. Kiss Of Judas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who can only update once every 67 million years......   
> me! :) Anyways, this is a bit short only because I have big plans for chap 3 ;)

Agni was the first to wake up, finding it difficult to sleep in the new environment. Soma was still fast asleep in the early morning, having rolled away from Agni in the night, the khansama put on his clothes, and decided to start cleaning up, it was only right for him to do so. 

 

He enjoyed how quiet everything was, the warm Arabian sun was barely over the horizon and he could feel the night’s chill slowly disappearing. “You must be the Indian fellow.” The gentle and smooth voice rang behind him. Agni turned around and saw who he assumed was a servant. “Yes, I am Agni. Are you a khansama?” 

 

“I am… but please, call me  _ Judas.  _ Do you need help navigating?” 

 

“An honor to meet you Judas. And no, but I did want to find out where you keep your cleaning supplies, I would be humbled to be of any assistance,” the khansama gave him a warm smile. 

 

“You are our guest, habibi, you needn’t concern yourself with such tasks. I will manage it.” 

 

“I do not doubt you can do it efficiently, my friend, only I wish to help if we will be staying by the will of the Princess.” 

 

Judas gave him a grin, putting his hand on the man’s shoulder. Judas donned a keffiyeh on his head as a turban, surma around his amber eyes, his tanned skin absorbing the light behind him. “Eager as ever, if you so desire, I will make it so, the people’s wish is my command. Follow me, my friend.” 

 

Judas lead him down the hall, his embellished thobe trailing behind. Agni admired the hanging gardens, golden windows, stained glass shining onto the men. It was magical, birds were flying around, snow white doves would sit in the gardens, singing songs of unknown tongues and tales. “You come from India, my friend?” Judas asked, stopping in his tracks to grab the cleaning items for the Indian man. “Indeed, both my Prince and I hail from India.” 

 

Judas raised his brows at the comment, turning towards Agni. “You must tell me about it soon if you would be so humble. I am sure my Princess would love to hear as well, her and Prince Soma should get to know one another more.” 

 

Agni took the supplies and looked them up and down. “I would be honored, my friend. If you could, could you send Princess Asma my greeting? I have to attend to my prince shortly, lest he will sleep the entire day!” 

 

“Of course, Agni. If there is anything you ever need, you may always ask me. I will be seeing you, my friend.” 

 

Judas bowed his head before Agni and set off to find his beloved princess. 

 

As Agni cleaned, Asma watched over her city from her balcony, her eyes scanning the sun reaching its peak in the sky. “Princess,” Judas walked into her garden balcony. “What is it you seek, Judas?” Asma quizzed, lifting her hand up so he may kiss her skin. He walked to her, getting on his knees to kiss her hand. He grasped her long, gold covered fingers, kissing her hand. “I seek to send you a greeting from our dear khansama.” 

 

“Oh? Is he enjoying his stay with Soma?” 

“Seemingly so, Princess. Only I have one question if I may.” 

“Of course you may. Speak your mind, habibi.” 

 

“Your plan for diplomacy, do you want to marry this prince? If is it arranged as planned, you will only have more yet another tie around the world.” 

 

Asma raised her brows at his gull. 

 

“You say this to me like it is a bad thing, have you no concept of power, Judas?” 

 

“I didn't mean to offend, Princess. It is only a question. The world already sees you as power-hungry.” 

 

Asma actually laughed at his statement. “Haha! Oh, dearest Judas, I care not for what the world thinks, I care if I have more rings on my fingers and citizenships under my name, surely you of all men know this, no?” she cooed, tilting her head to the left, her hair cascading over her shoulder, the veil over her head slipping back.  The rings embellishing her fingers were glimmering as she flexed her fingers under the falling sun. 

 

“Tell me, Judas,” she began gesturing him to stand before her. He stood before the princess, her dark yet inviting eyes looking up at him. “Na’am?” He replied, kneeling before her. Her hand gently caressed the turban donned on his head. “You are to never betray me, much like my brother did… I loved him, just as I love you, my friend, he was my family, my closest friend, and that little cobra turned his fangs against me. You will never do this,  _ fahamt?” _

 

_ “Na’am fahamt.”  _

 

He kissed her ring finger, feeling her other hand hover over his head. “That is what I like to hear. Now, please make yourself useful to our Indian companions.” 

 

Judas obeyed without question. “Princess, one last question if I may…” 

 

“Mhmm?” 

 

“Do you believe I am true to my name? Will I betray you?” he asked truthfully, turning his head to look at her with a pair of striking amber eyes.

 

“They say Judas loved Jesus so very much, much as you love me, so much he wanted to be the one to betray him. And so Jesus spoke  _ ‘one of you will betray me.’  _ Judas did not want anyone else to betray him, perhaps it was a sacrifice or pure greed, was it worth the thirty silvers?” Asma began to ramble with disdain in her voice. 

 

“But those silvers were stained in blood because Judas then learned his beloved Christ was crucified, his attempt to return the silvers were futile, he took his own life; his grief was too strong.” Asma gestured for her Judas to come to her, her eyes going soft. “But you have so much more than Iscariot, you have my gold, my honor, and my love, if you would not trade this for a bag of thirty silvers…” she paused, shutting her eyes. 

 

“Then you will not betray me.” 

 

Maybe the Princess was correct, only she had no fear of his kiss, so his betrayal. He was no snake in her garden, no locust in her paradise. He was only Judas. A man who carried the name of a betrayer. 

 

Soma did not know this tale, what if Agni became… Judas? What if Agni became the betrayer? 

 

Lies! This was not the case, it never would be. Only Asma had intentions of turning Agni into Judas. 

 

Soma was exploring the castle in his long, flowing garbs trailing behind him. He was impressed, to say the least. “Prince Soma, have we met?” Judas asked, bowing his head before him. Judas’s eyes were dark, he was clearly up to something. “We have not, but I’m pleased to meet Asma’s butler,” Soma was forced to show some politeness, even if he hated it. 

 

“Asma is very excited to meet with you, I just wanted to mention this. It is no rush, but it is never a good idea to keep the lady waiting!” Judas remarked, walking closer to the prince. 

 

Soma’s plus tresses were slightly covering the corners of his eyes, the image was a pretty one indeed. “Ahh, how could I forget! Soma laughed softly, “I thank you endlessly for your kindness, Judas. Agni and I are happy to  be here.” 

 

Speak of the devil. 

 

Agni was walking down the hall, wondering what the two were one about. “Good afternoon my prince and Judas. I see you are getting along, the gods will be so happy to see this.” Agni smiled warmly. 

 

“Indeed, they will… if you will excuse me, Amsa would like to see us as soon as possible.” 

 

Judas left them be and Soma seemed visibly upset once prying eyes were away from them. 

 

“I wish we were home,” Soma muttered, lowing his head. “Soma-” 

 

“I am not blaming you, Agni. God knows I could never, but I have overheard perhaps too much.” 

 

Soma paused and let out a very annoyed huff. “Asma, you know I do not want to marry her. But it seems as if she only wants to marry me for my wealth, much as I thought, what more could she want? It isn’t like she’s marrying me for my dashing good looks and dazzling personality!” 

 

Agni could not tell if Soma was being facetious. 

 

“I understand you are homesick, but what did you hear?” 

 

“Asma seems to think Judas will betray her if this is true, can we trust him? Let alone her.” Soma hissed under his breath. “But no matter, I want to speak to Asma one on one and see what she wishes.” 

 

*** 

 

So the evening came and Soma rode on a white steed donned in gold and silk. 

 

He was stunning, his khansama followed on foot like a loyal dog, his face stone still and serious. People watched as he arrived, throwing roses at the horse’s hooves, Soma was able to catch a few and hand them to Agni or slip them in his white turban. He waved gently, the steed following the stone path like muscle memory. Lady Asma and her butler Judas were waiting for them at the entrance of the Main Hall, both dressed in the highest of fashion. The air was warm and dry, perfect for the moment. Soma turned his head and his nose rings connected to his ear were sparkling under the sun. Agni had a perfect view of him, his defined facial features becoming so much more apparent. Agni was falling in love all over again. 

 

“Ah, my friend, Soma and his khansama. I am pleased to see you came.” The Persian woman smiled as she bowed her head. Soma stopped his horse and hopped off, patting the animal’s neck. 

 

“An honor.” The prince spoke highly, strutting towards her, Agni following behind. She guided him in the extravagant building, the scent of fresh wine filled the room. She sat him down and she say across from him, her Judas following close behind. “Greetings, my friends,” she spoke out, “I am pleased to announce the joining of bonds between two wonderful lands… Persia, ruled by my  beloved father Sultan Nabavi, and Bengal, ruled by Prince Soma Asman Kadar’s father, the Raja.” Sultans had their eyes on the prince, the surma around their eyes was very eye catching with the stained glass gently shining in their faces. Young, elderly, and handsome Persian nobleman have gathered around, some with smiles on their faces, others with blankness. 

 

Jealousy filled the room; for they wanted Asma’s hand. 

 

Thunderous applause filled the room and Soma only blinked, feeling all eyes on him. “Indeed it is, Princess. Has it ever happened? Two distant lands coming together with the blessing that is marriage? It is beautiful and this will be a great price for our homelands,” Soma chuckled deeply, his eyes meeting hers. He was sultry, perhaps even mischievous.

 

“Prince of Persia does have a nice ring to it, doesn’t it, Asma?” 

 

“Indeed it does.” 

 

Agni’s eyes met with Judas and a darkness overfell the room and even Agni knew it. 

 

“When is the wedding?” Soma questioned, resting his chin in his palm. 

 

_ “Tomorrow.”   _

 

Agni’s heart sank to the lowest part of his body, he was heartbroken. 

 

“Tomorrow it is,” the oldest sultan spoke, his voice dry and hoarse. 

 

Judas knelt before his princess and kissed her cheek. “Congratulations, princess…” 

 

That same darkness that filled the room moments ago began to fill her heart, only she could not describe it. 

 

_ And so she had received her Kiss of Judas.  _

 

_ Only he was not given silver coins.  _

 

_ Yet the truth about Princess Asma and her true intentions with Soma. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na’am fahamt *** Yes, I understand


End file.
